objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Milky
Milky is a female contestant on Object Lockdown. Appearance Milky is a transparent glass with plain white milk inside of her. Personality Milky believes that being unconditionally nice will allow her to get farther in the game, thus she fakes a friendly personality and encourages others to be friendly as well. This facade sometimes fades when she gets frustrated, especially when it comes to people like Circle or Bottle. Her true personality appears to be very assertive, outspoken, and even a bit sarcastic. Coverage Volcanic Excitement Milky wanted to find a new friend, since her best friend Lemony didn't make it into Object Lockdown. While running she meets Bottle, and they quickly become friends. Rapping it Up Their friendship begins to fade once they get lost. When Fire Extinguisher announces that the challenge is almost over, Bottle kicks Milky to the finish line, making her safe. The Cream of the Crop Milky doesn't do much besides stating to Liverpool that he was being rude and that he should be nice like her. Not Your Forte Milky's go-lucky personality begins to fade in this episode, as Circle creates a show called "Will Milky Ever Get A Personality!". She tells him that she didn't want to be on the show and that she tries to be nice, but it's starting to become a hassle. In the challenge, she becomes positive again, telling her group that they can make Skateboard's dubstep idea work. Breaking the Mold She ends up with Circle inside the forest, and she asks him why he doesn't have his camera equipment to record the show. After he says he can't get it because they'll be killed if they leave, she says that they should go leave the forest and see what happens. Immediately after leaving, they get shot with cannons and die. Revive and Survive She was dead for almost all of the episode, but was safe at the elimination. And unsurprisingly, she remained on the danger team. Constructive Criticism During the lockdown session, she was declared safe. (again) Later on, when Fire Extinguisher is having trouble explaining due to Acorn, Milky then asks if Fire Extinguisher can explain the challenge, likely due to her being impatient. After hearing that the losing team would face a double elimination, this scared her. She was chosen to be a gatherer for her team. She isn't seen doing anything helpful for her team for the remainder of the episode, although at one point she is drowned by Bottle. Due to her team having the highest score, Milky secured a spot on the safe team. Vote History Trivia * Milky got the least likes in Constructive Criticism. * Milky is one of three characters who has had a change in voice actors during the series that was not originally voiced by TheWuggleJack, the others being Lock and Yarn. Gallery Milky body.png Milky.png OLD5-Milky.png 8 sin título_20190220123119.png Milky 2.png MilkyNEW.png Milky body.png 8 sin título 20190220123119.png|link=milky body 01AA6137-1C60-4670-8A10-386ABA8C4C98.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Arms And Legs Category:White Characters Category:Glass Category:Heroes